sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Egg King
|Wystąpienie = Sonic Rush|Poziom = Unknown|Grywalne = *Sonic the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat|Uderzenia = 8 |Poprzedni = *Blaze (Sonic) *Sonic (Blaze) |Następny = Egg Salamander |Numer = 8 }} – finałowy boss w grze Sonic Rush, z którym gracz walczy na poziomie Unknown. Opis Egg King to wielki, humanoidalny robot. Składa się z dużego torsu, od którego odchodzą dwie silne ręce z kolczastymi naramiennikami. Posiada także głowę, w której umieszczony jest kokpit sterowniczy. Może również rozsuwać swoje usta, skrywające śmiercionośny laser. Egg King nie posiada nóg, a jedynie lewituje nad ziemią. W zależności od tego jaka postać walczy z robotem, wygląda on różnie. W wersji Sonica posiada czerwony, biały, niebieski i czarny schemat kolorów. Pilotuje go Eggman Nega. W wersji Blaze, robot posiada różowy, cyjanowy, biały i czarny schemat kolorów. Pilotuje go Eggman. Boss Walka toczy się na spadającej z kosmosu platformie. Otoczenie zmienia się z przestrzeni kosmicznej w sferę podniebną, w miarę postępu walki. Egg King porusza się wzdłuż platformy. Robot korzysta z wielu ataków. Na początku posiada dwa podstawowe. Kiedy zakłada swoje dłonie za głowę oznacza to, że będzie nimi za chwilę wykonywał uderzenia w platformę. Każde uderzenie wytwarza dwie fale uderzeniowe, każda porusza się w jednym z dwóch kierunków. Gracz musi uważać na fale uderzeniowe, oraz dłonie robota. Drugi atak jest bardzo zabójczy. Egg King zakłada dłonie za głowę i odchyla się lekko do tyłu. Eggman, lub Eggman Nega, wygłasza słowa Get ready to be schooled! ''co oznacza, że za chwilę wykona cios. Po namierzaniu gracza, robot uderzy dwiema dłońmi, oraz swoją głową, w platformę, wytwarzając dwie fale uderzeniowe. Cios jest na tyle potężny, że może natychmiastowo zabić postać przy kontakcie. W obu wspomnianych przypadkach, należy poczekać aż dłoń uderzy w ziemię, a następnie uderzyć w nią. Egg King odsunie się wtedy i stanie obok platformy. Następnie zacznie uderzać w nią dłonią, wytwarzając zielone fale uderzeniowe, ślizgające się w stronę gracza. Postać musi nad nimi przeskakiwać. Kiedy skończy, jego ręka utknie przy platformie i należy w nią ponownie wskoczyć. Gracz musi wtedy biec po ramieniu robota do jego głowy, która należy uderzyć. Wtedy robot otrzyma jedno uderzenie. Należy również pamiętać, że Egg King będzie co jakiś czas machał swoją ręką, próbując strącić gracza (można przewidzieć ten atak po drganiach ręki robota). Atak ten nie zadaje obrażeń, ale zrzuca postać z powrotem na platformę. Aby go uniknąć, należy przykucnąć w dowolnym miejscu ramienia i poczekać, aż Egg King przestanie nim trząść. Robot powtarza to do trzech razy, po czym wraca z powrotem do wykonywania normalnych ataków. Po otrzymaniu kilku ciosów, robot zyska nowy atak, a stare będzie wykonywać szybciej i dokładniej. Nowy atak to strzelanie laserem. Egg King zakłada dłonie na ramiona i rozsuwa swoją paszczę. Następnie będzie strzelać po platformie czerwoną wiązką laserową, Gracz musi unikać jedynie generowanych przez nią eksplozji, nad którymi należy przeskakiwać. Jeśli nie otrzyma ciosu, robot przejdzie do kolejnego ataku, lub ustawi się bokiem do platformy i zacznie w nią uderzać, wytwarzając zielone fale (gracz będzie mógł później uderzyć w rękę i ponownie biec po ramieniu robota). Jeśli nie, to najpewniej powtórzy strzelanie laserem lub wykona inny atak. Po otrzymaniu większej liczby ciosów, robot wykona swój najgroźniejszy atak. Zacznie stukać swoimi dłońmi, po czym na polu walki pojawi się latający dron, generujący promienie elektryczności. Gracz będzie musiał poruszać się w wąskiej przerwie między poszczególnymi promieniami, aby nie otrzymać obrażeń. Po przejściu do obu krawędzi, dron odlatuje. Groźniejsza wersja ataku polega na tym, że Egg King posyła kilka dronów generujących promienie elektryczne. Uniknięcie tego ataku jest trudniejsze, ponieważ gracz będzie musiał przechodzić pomiędzy poszczególnymi dronami, które szykują się do wykonania swojego ataku. W sekwencji, w której gracz będzie się poruszać po ramieniu robota, również zajdą zmiany. Od teraz po jego ramieniu będą się toczyć wspomniane drony. Jedynym sposobem na nie otrzymanie od nich obrażeń jest wskoczenie w nie. Drony toczą się po ramieniu i niszczą praktycznie po tym jak je opuszczą, lub kiedy Egg King zacznie trząść swoją ręką. Można również ukryć się w zagłębieniu, między nadgarstkiem, a naramiennikiem, lub też za naramiennikiem czy głową robota. Może się to okazać pomocne w unikaniu dronów, które toczą się chwilę przed tym jak Egg King zacznie trząść dłonią. Przed otrzymaniem ostatniego ciosu, otoczenie zmieni się. Platforma będzie teraz spadać w dół po czystym, bezchmurnym niebie. Eggman, lub Eggman Nega, ogłosi wykonanie finałowego ciosu. Egg King zacznie uderzać w platformę, podlatując do niej. Gracz nie może zrobić nic, do czasu kiedy robot uderzy w nią po raz trzeci. Robot zatrzyma się wtedy obok platformy i gracz będzie musiał w odpowiednim momencie wskoczyć w jego głowę, aby zadać decydujące uderzenie. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, Egg King rozerwie platformę i postać spadnie do przepaści. Muzyka }} Galeria Egg King Sonic.png Egg King Blaze.png Egg King 01.png Egg King 02.png Egg King 03.png Egg King 04.png Egg King 05.png Egg King 06.png Egg King 07.png Egg King 08.png Egg King 09.png Egg King 10.png Egg King 11.png Egg King 12.png Egg King 13.png Egg King 14.png Egg King 15.png Egg King 16.png Egg King 17.png Egg King 18.png Egg King 19.png Egg King 20.png Egg King 21.png Egg King 22.png Ciekawostki * Jest to drugi boss dla Blaze, w którym gracz nie jest wspierany przez Cream, ponieważ jest ona porwana przez Eggmana. * Walka z tym bossem przypomina potyczkę z Egg Dragoonem w ''Sonic Unleashed, ponieważ obie toczą się na spadających w dół uszkodzonych platformach. Kategoria:Eggmobile Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic Rush Kategoria:Finałowi bossowie Kategoria:Roboty Eggmana Nega